justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Diamonds
'"Diamonds"' by ''Rihanna is featured on Just Dance 2015 ''and ''Just Dance 2015 China. Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman with short purple hair, a long sleeve purple turtleneck, a gold cage girdle belt that resembles a diamond, pink tights with large holes, and black stiletto ankle boots. At some points she changes black with most of her outfit changing to white and grey. She has a pink outline. Seated Dance Both dancers are hardly detailed, with only their silhouettes present. P1 is a woman and P2 is a man, both with short hair. P1 appears to be wearing a short sleeve shirt, and P2 appears to be wearing a tank top. At some points, brightly lighted yellow arrows can be seen moving on their shadows. They resemble the Rich Girl Chair dancer in that neither of them have many visible features and the way they are black all over. Diamondsalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Diamondsalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The background is black with white rising glitter resembling the titular diamonds. At some points a rainbow circular light and a shining white light in the distance shine about. The light is likely to have been caused by the diamonds' reflections of light. At some point during the chorus the background zooms out with the dancer, revealing more diamond covered floor and as the dancer zooms back in strings of diamonds appear in the background. Seated Dance The background is completely white with the exception of the two bright blocks - one orange and the other red - used as seats. A spotlight illuminates the walls and dancers at some points of the dance; it zooms in and out at some points. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Make an arm circle going upward while lifting your left leg. Gold Move 2: Reach your right arm to the northeast. Gold Move 3: '''Make a circle the reversed way and make a diamond. It's the last move of the routine. diamonds gm1.png|Gold Move 1 diamonds gm2.png|Gold Move 2 diamonds gm3.png|Gold Move 3 Seated Dance The Seated Dance has 3 '''Gold Moves, all of which are the same: 'All: '''Bring your hands down in opposite directions: P1 to the left and P2 to the right. SeatedGMAll.PNG|Seated Dance: All Gold Moves Community Remix ''Diamonds ''has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * Sergio Tokio * Klarunia * lay1251 * Ivan Eduh * Hustla85 * Luisgamer90 * ECHO Impact * TDFM Xfactor 59 * CookieSQUAD9505 * Aerryne * GoldLocket27864 * Ana Kereny * kaiji0830 Captions ''Diamonds ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Bright Circles Trivia *This is the seventh song by Rihanna in the series, after ''S.O.S, Pon de Replay, Only Girl (In The World), Disturbia, Umbrella and Where Have You Been. * "Molly" is censored, as it refers to ecstasy. ** This is the second song having "molly" censored, after We Can't Stop. *The dancer strongly resembles Wild, Price Tag and'' Want U Back. * The shape of her outfit is very similar to ''Electric Boy and Just Dance. * This is the second song to have an alternate routine involving a chair, the first being Rich Girl. * This was the fourth alternate routine to be revealed for Just Dance 2015, after I Love It’s Guard Dance, Happy’s Sing Along and The Fox’s Campfire Dance. ** However, it is only the second alternate routine to actually have had its gameplay revealed. * The Classic routine is performed by Aurélie Sériné. This was officially proven on justdanceworld.com. * The seated dance is the closest that the dancer(s) has/have ever been to the screen without the zoom effect being used. * This song has a diamond as its avatar. This can be unlocked by playing the Seated Dance. * P2 of the Seated Dance looks like P1 from 99 Luftballons. * The background might've be inspired by the presentation that Rihanna had on to resemble the columns of diamonds coming from the floor.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_S1hCYgsmCk * On justdanceworld.com, there is a video of the community remix with the routine that is mildly different than it should. In it, it has the lyrics for She Wolf (Falling To Pieces), it has a pictogram from Good Feeling, and the player names have the same font as they did in Just Dance 2014. *''Diamonds'', along with Get Low and Kiss Kiss, have unplayable Mashups in the game's files. *This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T Gallery Unknown-18.jpeg|Diamonds Thumbnail Screen Shot 2014-09-10 at 8.28.38 PM.png|Gameplay Diamonds now.jpg|Diamonds Diamonds Sent.jpg diamonds_cover@2x.jpg Diamonds seated.png|Seated Dance 205.png|Classic Avatar on Just Dance 2015 220.png|Seated Dance avatar on Just Dance 2015 Diamonds_Weird_CR.jpg|Diamonds on the bottom left. Notice how it's slightly different than in the routine. Diamonds 170718.gif diamonds pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms 11352977_908697759176568_701469965_o.jpg|"Dance Now" screen on Just Dance 2015 China Videos File:Rihanna - Diamonds File:Diamonds_-_Rihanna_Just_Dance_2015 File:Just_Dance_2015_-_Diamonds_(Seated_Dance)_-_Alternative_Mode_Choreography_-_5*_Stars File:Just_Dance_2015_-_Diamonds_(Community_Remix)_-_5*_Stars References zh:璀钻 ja:ダイヤモンズ Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Alternates that use a prop Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Cain Kitsais